Splero's Crossover Adventures - Alaska
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: The revered 'Emperor' of Splerai'ia was on route to visit Dutch Harbor but due to a navigational problem that was fueled by his naive acts, he landed on the shores near Nome instead. What he didn't expect that there will be someone to meet him on the way. Rated M for all other things that matters you or to the other dear readers before us.
1. Chapter 1

_After making the first landing on the coastlines of Alaska, Splerai Emperor Splero started his first overseas visit but it turns out that he ended in a wrong part of Alaska._

* * *

On board in a vintage WW2 ex-Japanese landing boat, Emperor Splero of Splerai'ia was slowly sailing in solo on route from Yad' Dili' Lidi, Splerai'ia to Dutch Harbor, Alaska. The 'revered' monarch was on route to Dutch Harbor since he wanted to visit a historical place dating back from the early 1940s and to extend foreign relations with some of the locals there. With his thick arctic fox fur jacket over his imperial regalia he was wearing and a duffel bag stuffed with enough supplies for a brief stay in Dutch Harbor idly stack on the side, the 3 and a half hour trip continued on but what really worries Splero up was his malfunctioning GPS.

"Ugh. I just calibrated this thing a day earlier!"

As he tried to troubleshoot the navigational problem, the GPS went dead and it sent Splero into a minor frustration. Realizing that his navigation was hindered, he hid the dead GPS on his pocket and resorts to a compass and a updated map. With the aid of the old fashioned navigational instrument, he steered the landing boat on what the compass was pointing at in the north. Soon, Splero finally saw the coastlines from the distance and as he went closer to shore, the monarch grabbed hold a hand-cranked radio to make contact.

"Dutch Harbor, this is Splerai 2-5. Requesting coastal check-in. Over."

...

Nothing responded. Splero tried the message again.

"Dutch Harbor, this is Splerai 2-5. Requesting coastal check-in. Over."

...

There's still no reply. Splero started to think that the receiver didn't hear his old radio frequency. He switch the radio frequency before he hand-cranked the radio again for the 3rd radio call.

"Dutch Harbor, this is Splerai 2-5. Requesting coastal check-in. Over."

A weak radio reply could then be heard.

" _Splerai 2-5, Splerai 2-5...Come in. Over."_

The message was very faint but it raises Splero's morale. He tried to keep the signal at it's highest point before making a radio call again.

"Callsign, this is Splerai 2-5. Go ahead."

A much feeble reply returned back.

 _"Splerai 2-5...You're off to...primary radar and...airwaves. Please vector on..."_

The message was drowned with a lot of radio static. He tried to call again.

"Callsign, this is Splerai 2-5. You're very weak. Say again."

...

The radio messages finally went dead. In disbelief, he switched the radio off but instead, he was trying to beach the landing boat on the coastlines ahead.

"This is just...brilliant. I'm lost."

He sighed as the landing boat went closer to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Splerai finally manage to land on the coasts near Nome, Alaska. At first glance, Splero realized that he wasn't in Dutch Harbor but the locals persuaded him to stay in one of the most hospitable inns of the city._

* * *

Splero prepared his gear as he maneuvers his vintage landing boat closer to shore. A group of citizens and a few furries noticed and all of them watched the scene from a distance. One of the furries was a female timber wolf. She was just reading a magazine and when the others started to witness the incoming stranger, she stood up and recorded the scene with a small camcorder. The loud engine then stalled as the ramp of Emperor's landing boat was finally beached on the slightly rocky shore and with that, Splero disembarked while carrying his gear over his back.

"Finally! I have arrived in Alaskan territory!"

He raised his head and saw some people watching him with curious looks on their faces. Splero cleared his throat and raised his palms.

"Excuse me all, everyone. I'm just a simple foreigner of a faraway foreign monarchy. I have come in peace."

A male human teenager approached to Splero.

"G-Greetings, s-stranger."

"Oh. Please don't call me that, man. It pains me and it also make the others think that I'm like some sort of a wandering alien. Anyway, the name's Splero. I'm the incumbent monarch of a monarchy called Splerai'ia."

"What a honor to meet you, sir. My name is Alden Edwards and I'm the tourist guide of the Alaskan cities."

"Ah! A tourist guide, eh?"

"Yep. Anyway, why are you here in the shores of this city?"

"The reason of why I came here is because I'm going to visit Dutch Harbor to attend a political conference there but my navigational aid was hampered and I nearly got lost out in the sea."

"I see."

"Furthermore, I think I already landed my footing on the soil of Dutch Harbor as well. I never visited this palace before."

Splero sighed in relief.

"What a fine achievement indeed."

Alden was confused.

"Uhh...Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"This place wasn't Dutch Harbor, I'm afraid."

"What?!"

"Your Majesty. This place is Nome, not Dutch Harbor."

Upon saying that, Splero let out a thunderstruck look on his face.

"You serious?"

Alden nodded. Splero groaned.

"Looks like the Emperor landed on the wrong landing point, man. I thought these were the shores of Dutch Harbor."

"I'm afraid this place ain't the one you must be landing on indeed, sir."

Splero face-palmed himself in shame.

"I guess I should be heading out again then. Thanks for the information about this place, man."

As he tried to return to the landing boat, Alden intervened.

"Wait, Sire. Don't go."

"Hmm?"

"I know this is might be sudden and all but please stay in here for a while."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I know a place where you can stay for a night or two or whatever."

Splero perked up.

"Hmm. That consideration of yours was quite interesting."

"I'm telling the truth, sir. I know a inn that will soothe you while you're around in this city."

"Well played."

Splero closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well. Led the way then."

"Yes. Please follow me, sire."

Splero followed Alden as the other spectators watched along.


End file.
